Lost in Space
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: Post Mirror Image. Sam is untrackable and Gushie, Ziggy and Al can't lock on to him. And something is wrong with Al. Rated T for dark themes and death.
1. The Introduction of Death itself

**First QL story. To understand this story you will need to see 'Boogieman'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this dark themed story! Review Please!**

God knows what I'm doing here. I've been leaping like this for years and they always get harder. I have been Lee Harvey Oswald when he killed JFK; I was the bodyguard that saved the First Lady from being shot in the first place. I saved Al's marriage. Now, I am untraceable through time and space itself… And I'm a woman. Again! Apparently no one can hear you shout in space. That's good!

"Oh, booooooy!"

* * *

"Gushie? Can you get a fix on Sam, yet?"

"No, Admiral. We've lost all contact with Doctor Beckett. Ziggy says the chances of Sam returning are…"

Gushie paused grimly and Al exploded in a monstrous fury.

"ARE WHAT GUSHIE!? I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS SO WE CAN BRING HIM HOME!"

Gushie squeaked the reply in sheer terror. He'd never seen the Admiral in such a rage since he had to deal with Lee Harvey Oswald – making the murderer half deaf in the process. That would teach him for mind merging with Sam.

"Near to… Impossible!"

Gushie could barely finish the statement before he was dragged by the collar of his lab coat by Al – only to have him pinned against the wall and a gun held to the scientist's head.

"You tell me that possibility… NOW!"

"…"

Bang!

"Arrrrrghhh!"

"I warned you… Mwahaha…"

A bloodied corpse that had once been Gushie lay slain on the ice cold concrete floor and a red aura surrounded the leaper's best friend.

And Sam would be the only one to know about it.

And put an end to it.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Al scares me when he's cheesed off! Q.Q**


	2. Shit! Al!

**Chappy 2 is out people! I hope you get the hint of what's going on here! Thank you 'The Evil Al' for reviewing, you scary dude whom I absoloutely love! xD Again Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Curse his Swiss cheesed memory! Sam had hoped his loyal companion would appear soon to tell him who he was and what he was here to do. But he knew he wouldn't come. He had saved the Admiral's marriage – so that would have meant he wouldn't have met him – right? No! Sam was still trapped in time, which meant Project Quantum Leap must still exist.

Sam was about to revolve in the opposite direction, when a hairy gnarled hand with a few droplets of blood drove through his heart and slunk out quickly in shock and realisation. Al was dressed in his usual loud top, accompanied by his favourite hat. The multicoloured handlink also carried a few blood splatters as Ziggy squealed in warning.

"Shut up, Zip- uh Ziggy! I found him already!"

"SHIT! Al! Do you have to do that!?"

Sam's eyes burned with a fire that no one had ever seen before apart from the hologram as he replied.

"Sam, what have I told you? You can't expect me to knock, do you?"

"Yeah, well you didn't have to put your hand through my – well the host's chest!"

The pair suddenly started an outburst of raucous laughter, exchanging information about their time of two years. Quantum Leap was now continuously funded by the Government, Tina and Gushie had engaged each other – and Ziggy. Well, Ziggy was being Ziggy as usual – if not a bit superstitious as of late.

So far, the Leaper didn't suspect anything. Playing right into the deck of fate.

"How's Gushie doing, Al? You seem to be awful quiet about him…"

Until then!

'Fuck, this meddler is going to ruin my plans. I'll have to influence the original Admiral, in order to keep that Doctor away from the real painful truth.'

"Uh, yeah – He's good. He is taking a nap, says there is a small hole niggling through the middle of his cranium…"

Al suppressed the flash of evil that was demanding to stitch itself across his face. Sam just nodded in a false response. Something was not quite right. Shaking himself loose of the smile, he began randomly tapping digits and occasionally hitting the frequently malfunctioning handlink in order to receive a response from the supercomputer on the other side.

"Anyway, Sam! You have leapt into the body of Valentina Tereshkova, the first woman to ever be launched in space. She is a Soviet and if I'm not mistaken she is a cosmonaut. Before she became a cosmonaut, she was originally a textile factory assembly worker as well as an amateur parachutist… So you are in Vostok 6!"

Beckett frowned. He hated heights. So, him being in space, above Earth made him slightly dizzy and nauseous.

'Ughhhh… I think I'm gonna... Wait a sec. If Gushie's asleep, who's watching the imaging chamber?'

By the time Sam had refocused, Al had disappeared into nothingness and leaving the Doctor alone to his thoughts and sensations. Then the chunks flew.

"Ugh! Why is it always carrots? I haven't even eaten carrots…"

* * *

**Sam: It's always carrots...**

**Shadow: Well, for you anyway!**

**Sam: ?**

**Shadow: I have reviews instead!**

**Sam: Please review and don't blame me for being sick! x.x**


End file.
